she's so vulnerable
by heytrisha
Summary: Pemuda itu berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin dapat meledakkan supernova di semestanya yang pepat. / Jean, Sasha; AU.
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** Jean, Sasha – pemuda itu berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin dapat meledakkan supernova di semestanya yang pepat.

**rating**: T

**notes**: AU. Sebuah fanfiksi romens eksprimental; _never been wrote any romance before_.

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

* * *

Jean Kirschetein tak memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam berurusan dengan wanita.

Malam minggu, di penghujung bulan Januari yang dingin, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengajak siapapun untuk berkencan. Meletupkan _popcorn_ instan rasa keju asin di dapur sementara acara televisi sedang memasang jeda iklan, ia mematikan kompor sebelum kemudian membawa camilan itu ke depan.

Meletakkan badannya di sofa dengan ringan, Jean mulai mengunyah berondong jagung itu dengan bunyi renyah sementara televisi sedang menayangkan iklan pasta gigi anti bakteri. Ia meraih _remote_ dengan malas, mengganti saluran ke acara lain yang lebih menarik hatinya.

Saluran berganti, menampilkan karakter komikal berwarna kuning cerah dengan temannya yang berwarna merah jambu, sedang memancing makhluk-makhluk _Coelenterata _lunak di dasar lautan. Ditaruhnya _remote_ di samping, dan ia mulai menikmati tayangan itu sembari mulutnya tak henti melumat berondong jagung.

Jean mematikan televisi setengah jam kemudian; matanya menatap hampa ke arah monitor yang menggelap. Bosnya, Annie Leonhardt, baru saja memberitahukan soal pemecatannya kemarin, yang ditanggapinya dengan kesal setengah mati.

Alasannya konyol; Jean, menurut gadis hidung bengkok itu, mendistraksi perhatian milik Armin Arlert—rekan kerjanya yang memegang bagian _editing_—terlalu banyak sehingga pemuda Arlert itu beberapa kali membuat kesalahan dalam mengerjakan laporan.

Jean mendengus. Itu salah Armin sendiri, yang suka mengajaknya mengobrol di sela-sela jam kerja. Bilang saja si Nona Hidung Besar itu iri karena tidak pernah diajak berdiskusi oleh si pemuda Arlert; tentang kuda, laut, atau apapun…

Jean tertawa dalam hati dengan pemikiran itu.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum kemudian jemarinya meraih berondong jagung terakhir yang tersisa di mangkuk, dan mengunyahnya.

Pikirannya jenuh. Segalanya terasa begitu membosankan baginya.

'_Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mencari pekerjaan baru_,' simpul Jean dalam hati. Tapi masalah sebenarnya tak semudah itu.

Berhenti dari pekerjaan bukanlah sebuah masalah besar bagi Jean, namun berpisah dari sang gadis Ackerman yang selalu dipelototinya diam-diam di kantor adalah siksaan sebenarnya.

Jean Kirschetein menghela nafas sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian memutuskan kalau satu-dua gelas wiski di bar mungkin bisa membuat kepalanya terasa lebih ringan.

* * *

.

Hingar-bingar musik disko segera menyambut Jean begitu ia memasuki bar itu. Bau alkohol, diselingi asap rokok, bau parfum murahan, dan keringat yang menyengat bercampur-baur di dalam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali; berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya di dalam bar yang kelewat menyilaukan, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah meja layan.

"Satu gelas wiski, dengan _cola_," pesannya pada sang bartender; seorang wanita jangkung berambut gelap yang diikat, dengan bintik-bintik kemerahan yang mendekorasi pipinya. Si bartender mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mengangsurkan gelas berisi minuman yang dipesan pemuda itu.

"_Thanks_," Jean segera membayar, dan matanya memandang berkeliling, memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan.

Tegukan pertama terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Ia menaruh gelas yang kini isinya sudah berkurang sebagian di meja, dan memandang berkeliling bar itu. Satu pasangan muda tampak sedang bercumbu di sudut ruangan; sang pemuda yang terllihat setengah mabuk menyentuh gadis di depannya dengan penuh nafsu, sementar a sang gadis tampak begitu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilancarkan pemuda itu.

Jean buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya.

Di sudut lain, tampak dua orang pemuda yang tengah bersaing dalam merayu seorang gadis berambut merah menyala; yang kelihatan dicat dengan asal-asalan. Dan seorang pemuda bergaya punk yang baru saja mengajak pasangannya turun di lantai untuk berjingkrak di hingar-bingar musik.

Jean meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, dan lagi. Lima belas menit kemudian, cairan di gelas itu mulai surut, sebelum akhirnya kosong.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian matanya berkeliling untuk mencari pelayan. Nah, itu ada, beberapa meja di dekatnya. Jean melambaikan tangannya, memanggil gadis pelayan itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu segera tiba di mejanya.

"Ya?" Gadis itu menanyakan permintaannya dengan santai, diselingi suara kunyahan berisik dari mulutnya, yang terdengar seperti gumpalan permen karet.

"Satu gelas wiski _cola_, Nona," pesan Jean, dan gadis itu segera ke bartender, sebelum kemudian tiba lagi di meja Jean dengan minuman di tangannya.

"_Thanks_," Jean mengangsurkan tip ke pelayan itu, dan mulai meneguk minumannya.

Namun di luar dugaan, si gadis pelayan tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya berada.

"Maaf?" Jean memicingkan matanya keheranan pada si gadis, yang kini dengan cueknya menarik bangku dari sisi lain mejanya, dan duduk.

"Kakiku pegal," ujarnya seraya mengangkat bahu. "Gak apa-apa kan kalau aku duduk disini?"

Jean mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"…tidak, tak apa-apa," balasnya pada akhirnya. Gadis itu, yang berambut cokelat dan dikuncir ke atas, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas.

Hening sesaat melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Uhm, kau…." Jean menjeda kalimatnya, dalam usahanya untuk membuka percakapan, "tidak minum, Nona?"

Gadis itu kelihatan seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengangkat bahu. "Nggak. Aku gak minum alkohol."

"Oh?"

"Benaran, deh," gadis itu menambahkan dengan cuek.

Jean meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. "Mm. Jadi kau bekerja di bar, namun tidak pernah minum-minum.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Well_, itu aneh," komentar Jean. Gadis itu tertawa.

"Yah, mungkin," ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dan memasukkan benda berwarna merah muda kenyal ke mulutnya. Bunyi kunyahan berisik segera terdengar.

"Kau kesini bersama pasanganmu?" Gadis itu memecah keheningan. Jean meneguk minumannya sekali.

"Tidak. Aku sendirian."

"Oh. Belum punya pacar?"

"_Well,_ belum…hm. Lagipula, aku tak peduli dengan itu," Jean mengangkat bahu, dan meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih banyak. Matanya mulai terasa berkabut.

Gadis didepannya tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jean memicingkan mata, mencoba memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Usianya mungkin tak lebih dari sembilan belas atau dua puluhan. Rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir terlihat ditata seadanya, dandanan yang melapisi wajahnya bahkan tak terlalu kentara.

Namun tak dapar dipungkiri kalau gadis ini, yang daritadi tak berhenti mengunyah entah apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya, cukup manis. Sebentuk kecantikan yang polos.

"Nona?"

_Kraus, Kraus. Nyem._ "Hm?"

"Kau cantik."

_Nyem, nyem._ "Oh," gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab pernyataan itu. "Ehm, makasih."

"Bibirmu seksi."

_Kraus. Glep, glep._ Si gadis melebarkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apakah ia membubuhkan terlalu banyak _lip-gloss_ di bibirnya tadi sore.

"Matamu….indah—"

_Kraus, uhuk. Nyem, nyem._

"…aku melihat pelangi disana, dan ada ubur-ubur yang sedang berenang…."

_Nyem, nyem. Glep._

Kali ini si gadis melongo sejenak, sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa lepas meluncur dari bibirnya.

"HAHAHA," suara tawa itu meninggi, sebelum akhirnya mereda. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

Jean terdiam.

_...dan sebuah rasa hangat yang aneh mendadak terasa menjalari pipinya._

"Uhm, ha-ha-ha," pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tertawa, meskipun suara yang dikeluarkannya lebih mirip suara kuda yang tersedak, lebih kepada upayanya untuk menutupi kecanggungan yang ada—

…_sebelum kemudian sebuah ide absurd muncul di benaknya._

"Hei, Nona," ia mencondongkan badannya maju, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu.

Sejurus kemudian, wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Sekarang?" gumam gadis itu, terlihat ragu sejenak.

Jean mengangguk, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat sebagai seorang pria jantan yang sudah pernah berurusan dengan ribuan wanita sebelumnya.

"Wah, baiklah kalau _'_gitu," gadis itu tersenyum.

"Berapa tarifmu?" gumam Jean, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak terlihat macam pria hidung belang—meski sepertinya kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Dua ratus dolar semalam. Minat?" balas gadis itu, yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dari kursinya, dengan suara rendah.

"…_oke."_ Dalam hati Jean berharap ia tak lupa nomor rekeningnya.

"Hm, baiklah," gadis itu bangkin, dan meraih tangan Jean. "Lewat sini."

* * *

.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, dan membuka pintu sebuah kamar dengan tulisan '_Brauss_' di tengah-tengah sebuah miniatur kentang dari karet yang tergantung disana.

Pintu terbuka dengan derit pelan, menyingkapkan sebuah ruangan bernuansa remang-remang dengan cat dinding berwarna merah muda. Ada sebuah ranjang dengan sprei bermotif gula-gula, serta sebuah meja rias dengan gelas bening berisi lilin aromaterapi di atasnya.

"Ayo…oh iya, aku lupa tanya siapa namamu," gadis itu menyeretnya masuk, sebelum kemudian menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Jean Kirschetein," sahutnya terburu-buru. "Eh, panggil saja Jean. Kau?"

"Sasha," jawabnya singkat, sebelum kemudian mengunci pintu, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Sasha Brauss."

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruangan itu. Sasha Brauss menatap Jean Kirschetein lekat-lekat, jemarinya bergerak naik turun di _mini-dress_ ketat berwarna cokelat salem yang dikenakannya.

Jean Kirschetein tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya di depan pintu.

Sasha terdiam, menunggu dengan sabar sementara mata cokelatnya bergerak menatap langit-langit.

Lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya Jean Kirschetein menghampirinya.

Sasha menahan nafas—sebelum kemudian mendesah pelan, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat menggoda. Jean maju, mencondongkan badannya…

—_dan mengacak rambut gadis itu lembut._

Semburat merah menjalar di wajah Sasha.

Terdengar bunyi ranjang yang berkeriut pelan begitu Jean mengambil tempat di samping Sasha, dan membaringkan badannya.

Sasha menahan nafas sekali lagi.

_1 detik._

_2 detik._

_4 detik._

_10 detik._

_1 menit._

_2 menit._

_3 menit._

.

.

_4 menit…_

.

.

.

…_namun tidak terjadi apa-apa._

"Eh?" Sasha yang penasaran menoleh ke belakang, dan menghampiri Jean yang tengah menatapnya intens. "Kau tidak…mulai?"

Jean menguap sejenak.

"Huh? Mulai apa?"

Sasha memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Mulai….itu, _yah_, kau tahu."

Hening sejenak, sebelum kemudian tawa lepas yang terdengar seperti suara kuda mau kawin terdengar dari sang pemuda Kirschetein.

"Hahaha…fufu. _Uhuk._"

Sasha Brauss bengong.

"Kenapa ketawa?" akhirnya gadis itu bertanya, keningnya berkerenyit. Jean bangkit, sebelum meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasha; yang lembab karena _lip-gloss_.

"Eh, Sasha, kau kira aku ini pria murahan yang mau menidurimu?" gumamnya lembut. Sasha tercekat.

"Apa menurutmu…." Jeda sejenak. "Apa menurutmu…aku jelek?"

.

"Eh?!" Jean terkejut, dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Sasha…"

"—_kalau begitu, untuk apa kau membayarku?"_

Jean terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian merangkul gadis itu, dan menatap iris cokelatnya lekat-lekat. Mencoba menemukan kilat cahaya, atau apapun yang menghuni langit kecokelatan itu, namun tak berhasil memetakan apapun disana.

Hanya ada kepolosan, kehampaan, dan tatapan serupa kanak-kanak dari seorang Sasha Brauss.

Telunjuk Jean bergerak, menelusuri tulang punggung gadis itu—_yang terasa rapuh namun kuat di saat yang bersamaan_—dengan lembut, turun naik sembari menyenandungkan sebuah irama lagu tidur.

"Aku membayarmu bukan untuk menidurimu, Sasha," didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku membayarmu untuk mengobrol denganku; Sasha… _ma chere._"

* * *

_._

_._

_Bersambung._

**notes ii:**_ oh alright, _saya gak tau apakah saya udah naruh Jean dan Sasha-nya dengan cukup IC atau malah sebaliknya ;_;_ please tell your opinion about this.  
_

_thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha beranjak bangun, ranjang berderit keras. Ia menatap Jean lekat-lekat dengan mata cokelatnnya yang membulat.

"Eh? Mengajakku mengobrol?"

Jean mengangguk. "Memangnya menurutmu, aku mau ngapain?" katanya sambil menaikkan alis.

Sasha meraih jaket yang terhampar di dekat selimut, lalu memakainya. Ia memandangi Jean tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—sebelum kemudian sorot matanya berubah menjadi ekspresi geli.

"Hahahaahahaha," ia tertawa—menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Hahahahahahaha…"

Jean menaikkan alis, pipinya memerah gila-gilaan menjadi sewarna tomat. Sial. Gadis ini baru saja menertawakannya.

"Kenapa…" Jean menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa ketawa?!"

Sasha mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tersedak—sebelum kemudian tawanya mereda. "Nggak. Gak apa-apa," ia tersenyum, memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Kau lucu."

Jean melongo. "Apanya?"

Sasha terkekeh kecil—sebelum kemudian bangkit, dan mengambil teko berisi limun dingin yang ada di meja di seberang ruangan. Terdengar suara minuman yang dituang ke dalam gelas setelah itu.

"Gak tau ya," gadis itu membawa dua gelas berisi limun tadi—dan menyerahkan satu pada Jean. "Tapi kukira kau itu tipe cowok yang hidung belang sih, pertama-tamanya."

Jean terbatuk keras. _Sialan_. Ia menatap Sasha dengan alis tertaut.

"Enak saja! Aku ini cowok baik-baik, tahu," tukasnya sengit. Sasha meminum limunnya sedikit, matanya berkilat-kilat geli.

"Iya, iya… aku tau kok."

Jean meminum limun yang diberikan Sasha tadi. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," gumamnya kesal. Sejurus kemudian—ia terdiam, dan memperhatikan limun yang ada di gelasnya.

"Hei…"

Sasha menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ini…" Jean menunjuk limunnya, "tidak kau beri obat tidur kan?"

Gadis itu menegakkan badannya, ekspresinya terkejut. "Heh, tentu saja tidaaaaaak!" katanya sengit. "Ngapain juga aku membiusmu?"

Jean mengangkat bahu. "Ya kali, kau mau menidurkanku terus mengambil uangku nanti."

Sasha mendelikkan matanya, rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya mendadak. "Jangan mimpi deh," tukasnya sebelum kemudian menyesap limunnya. "Siapa juga yang mau nyopet darimu," gumamnya kesal.

Jean menyesap limunnya lagi—dan tertawa.

"Iya, iya," balasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu setengah bercanda. "Maaf, deh."

Sasha mengangkat bahu, memandangi Jean sembari menyipitkan mata. "Yaudah. Tapi awas aja kalau kau menuduhku yang nggak-nggak lagi," ia mewanti-wanti. Jean memandanginya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Oke…"

Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dipan, lalu menyesap limunnya lagi.

"Eh."

"Jean menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau disini cuma untuk mengajakku mengobrol?" tanya Sasha heran. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya—rona merah perlahan menyebar di pipinya.

"Hm, iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Err. Memangnya kau gak punya teman dirumah untuk diajak berbicara?"

Jean mendelikkan matanya. "Tentu saja punya, tau!" tukasnya sengit. "Hanya saja…"

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma lagi bosan."

Sasha menyesap minumannya lagi, lalu membuka laci di bawah nakas. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebungkus chiki.

"Oh gitu. Mau keripik?"

Jean melongo. "Hah?"

Sasha memandanginya heran sembari memiringkan kepala. "Kubilang. Mau keripik?"

Jean terdiam, matanya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Eh. Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oh," Sasha memasukkan seraup keripik ke mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya dengan bunyi '_krak, krak_' keras.

Jean memandanginya dengan mata membulat. _Gadis ini makan dengan brutal sekali_.

"Hei," Sasha memecah keheningan. "Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Jean segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh. Tidak," ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan menyesap limunnya dengan canggung.

"Kalau mau keripik, bilang saja," Sasha menunjuk ke bungkus makanan ringan yang sedang dipegangnya. "Aku masih punya banyak persediaan lagi."

Pemuda itu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Heh. Nggak usah," Jean menyandarkan badannya ke belakang. Sasha menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak, dan menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Eh. Kau ini orangnya pemalu, ya?"

Jean, yang tengah menyesap limunnya, terbatuk keras. "Hah?" Ia menahan keinginan untuk tersedak. _Waw_. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang yang pemalu.

Jean Kirschetein. Pemalu. _Dari mananya?_

Mata gadis itu pasti sudah buram, mungkin.

Jean menoleh, menatap Sasha di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa renyah meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha," ia menaruh cangkir limunnya di nakas, tawanya mereda beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau tahu, Sasha?"

"Hm?" Sasha menoleh, dalam hati merasa terkejut sedikit mendengar Jean yang mendadak memanggil namanya.

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebutku pemalu," pemuda itu menyandarkan badannya ke belakang, sambil nyengir lebar. "Hahahaha."

Sasha memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh. Kalau bukan pemalu," gadis itu mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, "lantas, biasanya orang menyebutmu gak tahu malu, ya?"

.

Jean terbatuk keras—limunnya tersembur mengenai cangkirnya.

_Heh. Gadis ini._

Pemuda itu mengelap mulutnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya, dan mendelikkan matanya pada si gadis di sebelahnya. "Eh, omonganmu ceplas-ceplos sekali, Sasha Brauss," tukas Jean setengah kesal. Sasha, yang entah tak menyadari itu atau memang kelewat polos, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Sori deh kalau begitu," ia menyesap limunnya lagi. "Omong-omong, Jean…"

"Apa?"

Sasha menaruh cangkirnya di pangkuannya. "Sebaiknya, kau jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar, deh."

Jean menaikkan alisnya heran. Mungkin gadis ini overdosis keripik kentang. _Pasti MSG-nya banyak sekali_.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasha mengunyah keripiknya lagi, dan terdiam sejenak. "Senyummu…."

"Huh?"

"…mirip kuda."

.

.

.

Jean menahan keinginan untuk menyiram gadis di depannya itu dengan limun di cangkirnya.

* * *

.

_._

**_Bersambung._**


	3. Chapter 3

Jean, Sasha — pemuda itu berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin dapat meledakkan supernova di semestanya yang pepat.

**rating**: T

**notes**: AU. Sebuah fanfiksi romens eksperimental; tidak menjamin adanya deret _fluff_ manis.

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. _Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Mereka berpisah di depan pintu kamar kumuh bergantung miniatur kentang dari karet bertuliskan '_Brauss_'; udara malam bercampur bau asap rokok dan lantai linoleum yang lama tak digosok.

Jean merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan uang sejumlah tarif yang dipasang Sasha sewaktu di bar tadi—namun di luar dugaan, gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata cokelat yang membulat, mantel yang dikenakan untuk menutupi mini-dress ketatnya tampak dikancingkan dengan kacau.

"Eh?" Jean memandangi lembaran uang yang ada di tangannya dengan bingung. _Apa kurang?_ Ia merogoh saku celananya lagi, matanya setengah berair karena mengantuk dan di malam dingin penghujung bulan Januari ini, ia merasa konyol.

"Hah, tidak, tidak!" sang gadis segera mengibaskan tangannya buru-buru, gesturnya sekilas kelihatan kekanak-kanakkan—namun mata Jean yang entah sudah lelah menerjemahkannya sebagai '_manis_'. "Kau…" Sasha terdiam sejenak, tangannya terkulai lagi di samping tubuhnya, "tidak usah."

"Huh?" Jean mengerjapkan matanya sekali, menatap Sasha seakan gadis itu baru saja mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya. "Tidak… dibayar? Tapi kan," Jean melirik ke samping sebentar, sejenak hampir saja mengatakan '_kau kan wanita bayaran_' tapi sesuatu di kepalanya menahannya.

Sasha mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Kau cuma duduk di ranjangku dan mengajakku mengobrol, meskipun setengah jam setelahnya kau hanya bengong dan menatap langit-langit. Lalu tertawa," Sasha mengangkat bahu lagi. "Kau aneh."

Jean menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahinya dengan lembaran uang yang dipegangnya_. Apa yang barusan kulakukan?_

Suara dentang bel terdengar dari kejauhan. Jean memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena mengantuk, lalu memasukkan sebagian dari uang yang dipegangnya ke sakunya.

"Ini," ia menyorongkan sisanya pada Sasha. "Ambillah!" tukasnya serius, mengabaikan pandangan Sasha yang menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang membulat. "Ehm, ah…" ia bergumam setengah meracau, pikirannya terasa berkabut karena telanjur dicekoki limun dingin terlalu banyak.

"Seorang wanita butuh uang," katanya pada akhirnya. _Nah_. _Sudah_. Kalimat paling jenius yang pernah dilontarkannya selama bulan Januari ini.

Di luar dugaan, mata cokelat gadis itu berbinar sekilas, lalu senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Oh, oke!" Sasha mengambil uang itu tanpa ragu, menjejalkannya ke saku mantelnya tanpa mengecek jumlahnya. "Uh, _thanks_," Sasha menangkupkan tangannya yang terasa kedinginan, lalu mengangguk riang pada pemuda di depannya.

Jean hanya mengangguk setengah melamun, pikirannya yang sudah terombang-ambing akibat overdosis limun kini semakin goyah saja. Ia menyadari kalau Sasha tengah mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Ehm, selamat… malam?" balas Jean canggung. "Aku harus pergi," ia berbalik, tanpa berkata lebih jauh lagi. Sepatu ketsnya menjejaki debu di lantai seiring dengan langkahnya yang setengah mengantuk.

Suara _flat shoes_ yang berbenturan dengan lantai terdengar di belakang ketika Jean sudah mencapai tangga.

"_Wait_," suara ragu yang kekanak-kanakkan memecah keheningan. Jean menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata cokelat gadis itu bertemu dengan matanya ketika ia menoleh. Ia mendapati gadis itu melempar pandangannya ke samping, sebelum kemudian menggaruk pipinya. "Kau belum menyebutkan nama lengkapmu tadi, Jean," tukasnya mendadak.

Jean mengangkat alis.

_Nama lengkap…?_

"Jean Kirschetein," balasnya pada akhirnya, meskipun ia merasa ada yang janggal. _Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa…_

"Oh, oke! Jean Kirschetein," Sasha mengucapkan nama itu lambat-lambat, matanya berbinar-binar seakan ia baru saja mendapat hadiah undian suplai keripik kentang untuk seumur hidup. "Nama yang indah, haha," ia tertawa. Tapi tawanya terdengar canggung. Dan matanya tidak ikut berbinar.

Jean terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sejenak ia merasa tengah berada di sebuah skenario roman picisan. Hanya saja,kali ini perannya terbalik. Harusnya si tokoh pria yang memuji nama si tokoh wanita.

…_Eh, sejak kapan ia mulai hapal skenario ala ala opera sabun?_

Jean memandangi Sasha sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi—dan buru-buru menuruni tangga keluar.

* * *

Jean terbangun di pagi bulan Januari yang dingin, selimut tertendang ke pinggir tempat tidur dan matanya seakan digantungi pemberat kertas.

"Hmmh?" ia menggumam mengantuk, sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke jam beker yang ada di nakas. Bola matanya langsung terfokus seketika.

_Jam setengah sembilan._

Ia terlambat kerja! _Si Nona Hidung Besar pasti akan memotong gajinya!_

Jean segera terduduk di tempat tidur, menggosok matanya yang terasa berat dengan tangan yang berkeringat. Jam sembilan. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

_Oh, iya._ Ia kan sudah dipecat oleh si Leonhardt itu.

Jean membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dalam-dalam, menggumamkan segala macam kata-kata kasar yang terpikir olehnya untuk ditujukan pada bosnya itu. Tapi tentu saja si Nona Leonhardt itu tak bisa mendengarnya. Well, pagi yang indah.

Selimut ditarik ke atas, dan Jean memutuskan untuk mengubur dirinya lagi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Ia terbangun lagi ketika matahari tengah bersinar di puncak kepala. Jean menggosok-gosok matanya dengan malas, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bercukur dan mencuci muka.

Ia mengganti baju yang dipakainya dengan kaus bergambar logo grup band _rock_ kesukaannya, lalu memakai celana jeans terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. Dibukanya lemari ruang makan. Hanya ada sekaleng sarden awetan yang tanggal kadaluarsanya sudah terlupakan, sekotak susu, serta sebungkus roti isi. Jean meraih rotinya, mendapati kalau itu sudah dihuni kapang di pori-porinya, lalu segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Setelah menimbang-nimbang tentang kemungkinan memasak sarden atau tidak, akhirnya ia menutup lagi pintu lemari dan memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Diambilnya ponsel yang ada di meja dan kunci apartemennya, lalu bergegas keluar. Setelah mengunci pintu, Jean membuka layar ponselnya—_wallpaper-_nya seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan syal merah hasil candid—untuk mengecek kalau-kalau ada pesan. _Oh, ada_. Dibukanya notifikasi itu buru-buru. Pesannya: _Kepada pelanggan Yth, terima kasih sudah menggunakan—_

Jari-iarinya segera melompat ke ikon _delete_. Ia menghela napas panjang. _Cih_,sudah tidak ada pekerjaan, ponselnya sepi pula.

Jean menyusuri jalanan ramai di dekat apartemennya, membeli Koran di kios majalah, lalu mampir ke kafe yang ada di dekat situ. Setelah memesan roti bakar dan secangkir kopi, ia membuka koran yang dibelinya tadi—langsung ke halaman yang memasang iklan baris.

Jean menyusuri deretan iklan yang ada, lalu segera men-_skip_nya ke bagian lowongan pekerjaan. Administrasi, tidak. Bidang _marketing_, tidak. Kasir, tidak. Penjaga toko, apalagi. Perusahaan makanan beku, tidak juga. _Babysitter? Well, no._ Jean memelototi lagi deretan lowongan pekerjaan di depannya dengan seksama, bau cappuccino yang dipesannya menguar samar di udara.

Setelah menyeleksi sekian lowongan yang ada, pandangannya berhenti pada lowongan asisten konselor. _Job desc_-nya: menjaga arsip, menyimpan data klien, menjawab telepon dari klien, menyusun jadwal pertemuan. Jam kerja dari pukul 9 hingga 5 sore, makan siang gratis, ada _break_ di pertengahan hari. Gaji lumayan. Ada bonus tambahan sewaktu-waktu. _Wow_, sempurna. Jean mengangguk puas, lalu mencatat nomor telepon yang tertera di situ . Nama pemasang iklannya: _Biro Psikologi Smith_.

_Kelihatannya sebuah kantor yang terpercaya_, pikir Jean puas.

* * *

Di penghujung lain kota, sebuah telepon berdering di atas meja tanpa debu.

"_Heichou_, bisa tolong kau angkat teleponnya?" sebuah suara terdengar di sela dering telepon, "aku sedang mengganti tinta."

Seorang pria menaruh teh hitam kental yang sedang diminumnya, lalu beranjak ke meja tempat telepon berada dengan muka datar.

"Ya, Biro Psikologi Smith disini," katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Apa maumu?"

Di ruang sebelah, seorang pria berambut klimis rapi mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Ehm, halo?" suara di seberang menjawab ragu, "apakah…. lowongan asisten konselor masih dibuka?"

Sang penerima telepon terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab lugas. "Masih. Pergi ke kantor kami besok jam sepuluh untuk wawancara," balasnya tanpa basa-basi.

"…Alamatnya?"

Sang pria penerima telepon menyebutkan alamat ringkas, lalu telepon segera ditutup tanpa ada penjelasan lebih jauh.

Di sudut lain ruangan, sang gadis yang baru saja selesai mengganti tinta printer hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah pria itu, lalu mengambil tas kuliahnya dan bergegas keluar.

* * *

.

.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

.

**notes**: maap _update_-nya lama. ;_; makasih banyak untuk yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fanfiksi ini! chapter depan diusahakan akan di-publish secepatnya :')

terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
